My boss is an idiot
by ZmbRattlehead
Summary: Creo que estoy despedida- MIRA LO QUE AS ECHO - Cielos hermano que te paso - Ella es perfecta para ti - Lo-lo siento - Gracias por recomendarme - no pienso contratarla de nuevo . (Este es mi primer fic y me muero de nervios y miedo mi estomago ase kjsghdkag D: por favor léanlo y dejen sus Reviews no sean tan duros conmigo jeje :] )
1. Chapter 1

Era un día normal como cualquier otro bueno a excepción de que me encontraba corriendo por las calles perseguida por un par de hombres grandotes en traje

VUELVE AQUI MALDITA NO DEJARE QUE TE SALGAS CON LA TUYA! - Eso fue lo ultimo que logre escuchar antes de salir corriendo de Akiyama mi jefe bueno ahora es mi ex jefe

Se preguntaran que hice? para que dos hombres me estén persiguiendo bueno les contare

**Flash Back **

-ME ESTA DICIENDO QUE SI NO ME ACUESTO CON USTEDED NO ME DARA EL AUMENTO! - akiyama me tapa la boca con sus dos manos

-Shh...Estúpida que haces - mirando por la ventana de su oficina a ver si alguien me avía escuchado

-Usted es un cerdo - me safe de su agarre y lo empuje para que se alejara de mi

-Pues dime como quieras... pero si quieres seguir en este trabajo ya sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer - decía sínicamente mientras se me acercaba asta quedar frente mío

Me le acerque asta el odio y le susurre un - En tus sueños - dándole así un rodillazo en su entre pierna, para salir lo mas rápido posible de ese lugar, pero el me agarro de una pierna asiéndome caer, entonces le di una patada con el pie y así salí corriendo de aquel lugar

-VUELVE AQUI MALDITA NO DEJARE QUE TE SALGAS CON LA TUYA! - grito akiyama saliendo de su oficina

-Ustedes dos tráiganla de vuelta ahora-

Los guardas salieron tras de ella lo mas rápido posible para alcanzarla pero ella les llevaba ventaja aparte de que era bastante rápida

**Fin del flash Back **

Demonios que no se cansan - porque yo si me estaba cansando de correr, gire en una esquina para intentar perder a los hombre que me siguen

-AHH TEN MAS CUIDADO IDIOTA! - me grita un chico de cabellos obscuro y unos ojos verdes profundos

-MIRA LO QUE AS ECHO AS ROTO MI TELEFONO-

-Lo-lo siento! - quise continuar huyendo pero fui detenida por aquel chico

- Adonde vas tienes que pagármelo – demando ojiverde

Los dos hombres que me perseguían me arrebataron de las manos de aquel chico, arrastrándome de vuelta

-Esperen no se la pueden llevar - aquel pelinegro se interpuso en el paso; Así que aproveche eso para huir, le di un pisotón al hombre que me sostenía y salí corriendo

Esa chica ojiverde salió huyendo de nuevo dejándome con estos gorilas

-tsk... Idiota - dije mas para mi que para otra persona

-Oye tú -dijo uno de ellos

-Porque la ayudaste a escapar - dijo el otro

-Ehh- fue lo único que alcance a pronunciar antes de recibir los golpes de aquellos gorilas; claro que no fui el único que recibió golpes

Llegue a mi casa rezando porque no hubiera nadie dentro

-Cielos hermano que te paso - dijo boomer intentando no reírse; dios no me quiere

- No quiero hablar de eso -

- Como digas, ah brick quiere hablar contigo - restando importancia

- ... donde esta? -

- En su habitación - dijo señalando la dirección; como si no supiera donde esta

- Toc toc - (puerta xD)

-Adelante - escuche desde dentro

- Me dijo boomer que tenías que decirme algo -

- Si, es sobr...QUE DIABLOS TE PASO!- pregunto el peli naranja

- Arrgg... Solo dime lo tienes que decir -

- Jajaja tranquilo tigre, no es mi culpa que te hayan dado una paliza - trato de contener la risa - Es sobre la secretaria que corriste esta mañana

- no pienso contratarla de nuevo es una inútil-

- No, es que mi secretaria me hablo de una amiga que podría con el trabajo y me parece perfecta para ti - sonrió de medio lado

- Perfecta para mi? No entiendo - pregunte

- Si, ya te darás cuenta, ahora vete que quiero dormir - dijo abriendo la puerta - ah y ponte algo en la cara te ves muy mal hermano jajaja -

- Tsk… Estúpido brick - Definitivamente hoy no era mi dio, todo por culpa de esa chica, definitivamente cuando la encuentre me las pagara

- Llegueeee! - dije mas bien grite a mis amigas; vivíamos en el mismo departamento

- Kaoru...Llegas temprano - dijo un rubia sorprendida - Paso algo malo?

- pues si y no - suspire - creo que estoy despedida

- aww ven aquí - Miyako me abraso, ella siempre es tan linda - no te preocupes, igual no te gustaba ese trabajo -

- pues si, no me gustaba pero... Enserio necesito dinero -

- te dije que no compraras la pantalla ni la consola de videojuegos - me regaño

- no me regañes...Oye hablando de regaños donde esta momoko?-

- Ah no lo se, me vine antes del trabajo porque ella hablaba algo con su jefe - dijo pensativa - Oh mira hay viene - dijo mirando ala ventana

- Ya lleguee ! - dijo momoko entrando por la puerta

- Oh Kaoru que bueno que ya llegaste, tengo algo que decirte - dijo esperando mi reacción

- Ah bueno yo también tengo algo que decirte -

- Y que es lo que tienes que decir - Declaro seria momoko

- A-ah primero dime lo que ibas a decir tu - Lo admito momoko me da miedo cuando se enoja y no quiero escuchar sus regaños sobre que nunca duro mas de dos meses en un empleo y blablabla

- Bueno mi jefe me comento que necesita una secretaria para su hermano - pauso un momento - Así que le dije que tu podrías hacerlo, ya se que tienes un trabajo y te va bien pero este trabajo es mucho mejor que el que tienes y aparte trabajaremos juntas -

- genial porque acaban de desp... - la ojiazul fue interrumpida por mi mano

- Gracias momoko por recomendarme - dije nerviosa - La verdad es que si pensaba en conseguir otro trabajo y ninguno mejor que trabajar con ustedes verdad Miyako -

- Ok bueno agradéceme conservando este trabajo - dijo para irse acostar


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaoru -**

Desperté temprano en la mañana la verdad es que avía dormido tan bien así que no batalle en llegar temprano a mi nuevo trabajo mientras momoko Asia el desayuno , miyako me escogía la ropa

- EL DESAYUNO ESTA LISTO! - se escucho la voz, bueno el grito de momoko desde la cocina

- YA VAMOS PARA AYA! - contesto mi amiga rubia - Listo kaoru te ves tan linda - me dijo dando saltitos de emoción; Traía unos pantalones de mezclilla apretados una camisa blanca fajada con un cinto verde zapatos de tacones blancos y mi pelo estaba lacio agarrado de un lado con un lindo broche verde

- Si, bueno supongo, gracias miyako vallamos a desayunar- la verdad es que ni cuando yo me arreglaba me veía tan bien Miyako tiene un don xD

Llegando ala cocina - Chicas hice hot-cakes para des.. Kaoru te ves linda! - dijo intentando no sonar muy sorprendida

- Gracias todo se lo debo a Miyako - dije algo sonrojada pues yo no acostumbraba a ser el "centro de atención"

- Miyako ahora serás mi consejera de moda personal- dijo la ojirosa y la aludida solo soltó una pequeña risita - bueno desayunamos ya?

- Si - contestamos al unísono

Después de terminar el desayuno nos fuimos ala oficina, era un edificio bastante bonito, limpio y elegante; llegamos a "nuestra área de trabajo xD"

Hay Miyako me mostro cual seria mi escrito enfrente del suyo a un lado del de momoko, también me mostro la cocina para empleados y como funcionaba la copiadora aunque no entendí nada estaba mas ocupada viendo el lugar

- Buenos días director - escuche la voz de mokomo dirigiéndose a un chico de ojos carmesí y pelo naranja... supongo que es su jefe

- Miyako! Buenos días como amaneciste - me saco de mis pensamientos la voz de un chico rubio y orbes azules

- buenos días director boomer, y bien gracias -contesto la rubia algo sonrosada

- Oh solo dime Bo -boomer - contesto este con el mismo tono que mi amiga

- Kaoru, ven aquí un momento por favor - me llamo momoko

- claro -

- El es el director brick mi jefe, y el es el que te contrato -

- Mucho gusto director y gracias por la oportunidad - dije dirigiéndome al chico peli naranja

- Jaja no es necesaria mucha formalidad, puedo hablar un momento contigo en mi oficina - pregunto

- jeje Si esta bien - entrando a su oficina

- bueno, como te abras dado cuenta momoko es mi asistente/secretaria xD - pauso un momento - Te contrate para que tu seas la asistente de mi hermano, veras el es algo difícil tiene un mal carácter y por lo que eh escuchado de ti creo que eres la indicada para este trabajo

- no entiendo, entonces que es lo que quiere que haga exactamente -

- Fácil, solo ponlo en su lugar, has lo que tengas que hacer para que mi hermano cumpla con su horario, no se quede dormido en el trabajo y no falte - dijo esperando mi reacción - te contrate para que trabajes para el, pero con mis reglas - dijo esto ultimo con algo de gracia

-Creo que entiendo, entonces cuento con su permiso para " hacer lo que tenga que hacer" - dije con una sonrisa de lado; _este trabajo comenzaba a gustarme_

- jajaja si creo que si - el rio por mi comentario

- Genial y en donde esta mi "jefe" - dije asiendo comillas en la palabra jefe porque técnicamente mi jefe era Brick

- Tu jefe aun no llega, así que solo ve a tu escritorio y ya lo conocerás cuando llegue -

- Esta bien, con permiso - dije abriendo la puerta para salir

Fui directo a mi escritorio ya era bastante tarde así que supongo que mi jefe no tardaría en llegar jaaja que Ironía, ordene unos papeles para perder tiempo

- Pss Kaoru - escuche el susurro de momoko quien señala hacia el frente - Es el director butch

Entonces levanto la mirada encontrándome con un chico azabache quien me miraba con una ceja levantada

**Butch -**

Muy apenas pude dormir pensando en lo que avía pasado el día anterior apenas empezaba a recobrar el sueño cuando...

- Butch levántate que ya es tarde - Escuche la voz de brick

- Hoy no pienso ir al trabajo, así que déjame dormir -

- Como que no piensas ir a trabajar, hoy tenemos junta - Hiso una pausa - O te levantas o te quito el coche - demando el peli naranja

_- Brick se cree que es nuestro padre o que? -_ Esta bien, esta bien ya me levanto _- solo porque no quiero discutir tan temprano _

- bueno, yo y boomer nos iremos ya, Así que espero verte pronto en la oficina - se fue

- Espero verte pronto en la oficina (imitación de brick)-suspiro- Que fastidio D:

Me levante a duras pernas de mi cama, fui directo a la regadera y me que de ay un buen rato _- nada mas relajante que un baño con agua tibia -_ se siente tan bien; Terminé de bañarme tome unos pantalones de mezclilla negros, una playera verde claro con un saco negro encima y tenis todos negros, desayune jugo con pan tostado y fui directo ala oficina.

Lo primero que vi fue al llegar ala oficina fue a una chica sentada en el escritorio afuera de mi oficina ordenando no se que cosa, Me pare en frente de ella esperando a ver si se percataba de mi presencia, escuche como su amiga le susurra algo y ella voltea a verme

- Buenos días director - se inclino hacia el frente en modo de saludo

- Quien eres tú -

- soy su nueva asistente - Dijo para mirarme a los ojos

- Yo no necesito una asistente... - Nos quedamos mirando por un momento, esa chica se me hacia conocida de algún lugar y parecía que ella también me reconocía

- TUUU! - grite, ella solo abrió sus ojos como platos

- Así que ya se conocieron - escuche la voz de brick a mis espaldas

- No la quiero a ella como mi asistente, ella fue la causa por que me golpearon - me gire para hablar con ella - Lo siento pero ni de loco te acepto a ti como mi asistente estas despedida bye - le dije diciendo adiós con la mano

- Lo siento hermano, pero yo la contrate, yo la despido - dijo brick con una sonrisa de medio lado - ahora todos a su trabajo - declaro

Fui a maldecir a mi oficina estúpido brick no es justo que me obligue hacer esto, me recosté en la silla de mi escritorio recordando sus palabras

- Yo la contrate, yo la despido - suspiro - Entonces una idea paso por mi mente, esta bien yo no puedo despedirla pero si hago que ella renuncie brick no podra obligarla a que se quede

- toc toc - vi como la puerta se abría

**Normal -**

Kaoru decidió ir ala oficina de butch para aclarar lo sucedido el día de ayer

- Director bucth, podemos hablar un momento - dijo esperando su respuesta

- Que es lo que quieres - contesto molesto

- solo quería aclarar lo que paso esa ves, la verdad es que no era m... - fue interrumpida por la voz de el

- Dime cuanto dinero quieres para que renuncies -

- Perdón? - intento no sonar molesta

- Si como escuchaste, mira todas las mujeres tienen un precio, incluyéndote así que acabemos con esto - Declaro el oji verde; Esa fue la gota que derramo el baso

- Disculpa Idiota, creo que te equivocaste conmigo, no pienso renunciar así de fácil así que será mejor que cambies tu actitud- dijo la azabache para después azotar la puerta dejando a un Butch sorprendido con la palabra en la boca

- Bien entonces esto es la guerra - musito el azabache mas para el que para otra persona

**Bueno aquí esta la el cap. Estoy tan emocionada con esto de escribir disculpen mis faltas de ortografía jeje :DD y gracias a las chicas de los Reviews enserio que me han animado mucho Lovescarlet, Dalilachicacereal, Aigf, Gracis este cap es para ustedes ñ.ñ me dieron los animos para continuarlo espero les guste C:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Normal - **

- Bien entonces esto es la guerra - musito el azabache mas para el que para otra persona

Después de eso los días eran iguales con Butch ignorando a kaoru como si esta no existiera

Esperando a que esta se cansara de ser ignorada

_- Aggh... Porque es tan terca -_ pensó el azabache

Kaoru estaba, apunto de abrir la puerta de su jefe cuando este la abrió sorprendiéndola

- Suspiro - Pasa - dijo el

- Así que... ¿Sin importar que, seguirás haciendo esto? -dijo butch sentándose en su escritorio

- Bueno es… - Kaoru fue interrumpida por la voz de el

- Esta bien, sorpréndeme -

- Eehh ? -

- Trabajando... inténtalo -declaro el oji verde

- Gra- gracias - aun sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar

- Bien escucha cuidadosamente, ya que no quiero repetir, detesto repetir - dijo butch tomando un poco de aire

- No me respondas, odio que me respondan -

- El teléfono o celular, tienes que responder antes de que timbre la segunda vez -

- Mi oficina siempre tiene que estar limpia -

- La temperatura debe ser fresca pero no fría -

- No me transfieras ninguna llamada sin saber quien es ni que es lo que quiere -

- En cualquier momento que te solicite un número telefónico deberás dármelo de inmediato -

- Deberás venir a tiempo y te iras asta que yo lo haga -

- Deberás estar siempre elegante delicada y decente en cualquier momento y lugar - Pauso - Por que ?... porque una secretaria es el rostro de su jefe -

- Me gusta el café descafeinado, si no puedes hacerlo tu misma, cómpralo -

- Un café caliente no puede enfriarse y el hielo en un café no puede derretirse -

- Eso es todo por hoy - Termino el azabache

- Que haces hay parada, no deberías escribirlo todo -

- Ah, si con permiso - dijo kaoru para salir corriendo de esa oficina

- Aaah - suspiro - en que lio me metí - pensó la oji verde

Riing ring - Teléfono xD

- Bueno? - pregunto kaoru

- Ya terminaste cierto? - Contesto butch

- Ehh Bue... -

- Primero comamos - Interrumpió butch ( Nunca deja hablar a Kaoru xD ) - solo un filete mignon con ensalada y café frio -

- Filete que? – pregunto kaoru

- El pan no debe estar quemado y el aroma de las cebollas no debe ser fuerte el filete deber ser blando y el queso fresco, doble cantidad de mayonesa y la ensalada debe tener fruta orgánica - Colgó

Kaoru corría por las calles comprando la comida de su jefe aunque no tenia idea de que es lo que hacia

- Ugh todo el hielo derretido, esto es solo agua - dijo butch molesto - No puedes hacer nada bien -

_- Solo cómalo bastardo -_ Pensó la oji verde

- Valla y compre otro en menos de 5 minutos -

- Claro lo are de nuevo - contesto kaoru

- Espera, porque no estas respondiendo -

- Por que me dijo que no lo hiciera - dijo Kaoru intentando guardar la calma

- Aahg... realmente me volveré loco - pauso el - No deberías dejar el trabajo en este momento? -

- Director - hablo kaoru

- QUE? - pregunto molesto

- Es hora de su junta -

- Ya lo see - dijo butch asiendo un berrinche y salió de su oficina

- "Lo see" - dijo kaoru imitando a butch - Va a morir en mis manos - dijo mirando la dirección en la que se fue su "jefe"

- aaaah - suspiro la azabache - No estoy cansada, me gusta mi trabajo, estoy feliz pensando en mi primer pago, mi identificación de la empresa me encanta- se decía kaoru a si misma para darse ánimos

**En la junta -**

- La mayoría de las quejas de los empleados, no es el medio ambiente del trabajo en si - Hablaba un chico alto cabello castaño claro y ojos cafés

- Hay mas quejas del sistema gerencial, debido a su conducta la imagen de la empresa a sido arruinada - en ese momento la vista de todos los directivos se fijo en tres hermanos

- Existe un gran descontento y un montón de opiniones sobre la actitud del trabajo deshonesto, especialmente porque un pequeño numero del personal de altos puestos llegan tarde o están ausentes, el personal piensa que sus opiniones no cuentan y que se han aprovechado de ellos -

- Que opina director butch -pregunto el presidente de la compañía kotaro shirogane

Butch estaba mas concentrado haciendo dibujitos en unas hojas de papel, que no se dio cuenta que le hablan asta que sintió un leve empujón por parte de su hermano boomer - Perdón... -contesto butch intentando aparentar que había puesto atención

- Vamos, habla - pauso el señor - Que es lo que piensas de esto? -

- Y-yo pienso que es bueno - contesto el azabache esperando estar en lo correcto

El presidente solo suspiro y dio por terminada la junta, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada desaprobatoria a brick quien se supone es el encargado

En el departamento gerencial se escuchaban los gritos de un peli naranja

- QUE?... ES BUENO? - Pregunto brick- QUE TIENE DE BUENO ESO ! IDIOTA ! -

Butch solo frunció el seño, pues esta ves no tenia excusa así que solo le quedaba aguantar los regaños de brick

- Aahgg... Solo vete de mi vista -dijo brick dándose la vuelta para ir a su oficina

- Kaoru ven a mi oficina ahora - ordeno el oji carmesí

- Si director - esta salió corriendo tras de el esperando lo peor

- Kaoru que pasa contigo te pedí que hicieras todo lo posible para que mi hermano cumpla con sus tareas - le regaño - Y es todo lo contrario -

- Lo siento, es que butch es muy diferente si no lo arrastro o lo fuerzo no creo que funcione, aparte en un día o dos no cambia una persona - suspiro - deme por lo menos un mes – dijo kaoru

- Bien un mes, as lo que mejor te funcione - dijo brick

Daliachicacereal : Gracias a ti *-* si bucth es un idiota pero eso ya cambiara, aquí esta la actualización pero no me pegues en la silla :( jajaja xD


	4. 1 y faltan 29 días

**Kaoru **

Me encontraba caminando en los pasillos de la casa más grande que allá visto en mi vida, como es que los Him podían pagar algo como esto; Esta bien que tienen un buen puesto pero tampoco es como si fueran los dueños de la empresa

-Disculpe... podría decirme donde esta la habitación del joven butch - pregunte a una muchacha que limpiaba

- C-claro - me miro extrañada - Subiendo las escaleras ala derecha es la ultima del pasillo

- Gracias - Conteste para después seguir con mi camino

Llegue asta la supuesta puerta del idiota de mi "jefe" - Toc toc [puerta xD] - Toque la puerta pero no escuche respuesta alguna

- De seguro debe estar dormido - Pensé a punto de abrir la puerta; Cuando una imagen salvaje apareció en mi mente, Y si no esta dormido que tal si esta desnudo asiendo una de esas cochinadas que acostumbran hacer los hombres [ jaja LOl ]- sacudí mi cabeza ante tal idea

Vamos Kaoru de seguro debe estar dormido - me dije para darme ánimos y así abrir la puerta

Su cuarto era genial videojuegos por todos lados y una gran pantalla, revistas de deportes, trofeos, balones autografiados, el chico tenia buen gusto, pase por la pequeña sala de estar directo asta la cama donde para mi suerte lo encontré durmiendo, lo mire por un rato admitía que no era feo de echo era todo lo contrario su espalda ancha sus brazos bien marcados su pecho y su abdomen, me sonroje ante tal comentario.

- Mph - el chico se acomodaba en su cama sacando una pierna y abrasando las cobijas con esta

Lo mire extrañada, pero algo llamo mi atención el estaba en boxers, eso no era raro vivía con tres hombres, eso era normal en mi casa, lo que llamo mi atención fueron sus boxers, que clase de hombre a su edad usa boxers con dibujitos de súper héroes- Jajaja - No pude evitar reírme ante tal situación

**Butch **

Una leve risa me despertó de mis sueños, abrí lentamente mis ojos encontrándolos con una chica de cabellos negros y unos orbes verdes, no puede evitar fruncir el seño

- Que es esto - escuche como decía entre risas, al parecer estaba muy ocupada como para darse cuenta que me avía despertado

Dirigí mi vista asta donde estaba la de ella; Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al darme cuenta cual era su chiste, me levante lo mas rápido que pude y me tape con las sabanas

- QUE HACES TU AQUI! - Grite sonrojado no se si del coraje o de la vergüenza

Ella me miro sorprendida para después echarse a reír otra vez - Vengo a llevarte al trabajo - contesto con desinterés

- Y Con permiso de... -

- De tu hermano Brick - me interrumpió

- ahora bañate y cámbiate- dijo sacando ropa de mi closet - Ten ponte esto - me aventó la ropa; _wow que fuerza tiene esta mujer_ - Rápido que se hace tarde - demando fulminándome con la mirada

Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí ala regadera, me había quedado en shock desde cuando ella daba las ordenes, desde cuando tenia tanto carácter, y esa mirada, no me gustaría verla enojada; Después de unos minutos ya estaba listo

- Termine -

- Bien vámonos que ya es tarde - dijo para después salir de la habitación seguida por mí

En el camino no hubo ni una palabra, yo solo pensaba en mil maneras de matar a brick y de paso kaoru

**Normal **

Se veía a dos azabaches entrar en una gran empresa de manera muy sospechosa

- Ven, por acá - susurro la chica

- Porque me obligas a entrar como si fuera un ladrón -

- Porque si tu hermano se entera de que llegamos tarde me regañara -

- YYY? Ese no es mi problema -

- como que ¿YY? a ti también te regañara -

- USTEDES - Se escucho el grito de un peli naranja

Los dos azabaches se miraron por un segundo para después gritar un - CORRE!- y salir de hay lo mas rápido que le permitían sus piernas

Brick salió corriendo detrás de ellos valiéndole poco lo que pensara la gente presente

- Al elevador - dijo butch jalando a kaoru del brazo

Los dos entraron al elevador apretando los botones como locos para cerrar la puerta viendo como estas se cerraban justo en la cara de brick

- Eso estuvo cerca -dijo kaoru con su mano en el pecho intentado calmar su pulso

- Lo se... Viste la cara de Brick cuando el elevador se cerro jaja -

- jaja si fue épico jaja -

- Asemos buen equipo - Dijo el azabache sin pensar

- jajá si supongo - dijo Kaoru pensando las palabras del oji verde

Mientras tanto brick corría por las escaleras

- Hola momoko? - hablaba por teléfono

- Si que paso - contesto

- Donde estas -

- Voy para la oficina por? -

- para el elevador voy para allá - colgó

- O-ok - Momoko hiso lo que su jefe le pidió sin saber aun que es lo que pasaba

El elevador se detuvo dejando ver a un par de azabaches riendo

- Hola momoko! que haces hay parada, no vas a subir - pregunto kaoru

- Yo bueno esq... - Fue interrumpida

- Tenia que esperar a su jefe - se escucho la voz de brick entre cortada

La cara sonriente de los verdes cambio a una de miedo mientras que brick y momoko entraban al elevador

Al ver la cara que puso su amiga momoko comprendió lo que pasaría.

- Después de la estupidez que hiciste ayer te atreves a llegar tarde - pregunto brick lo mas calmado posible - y esta ves porque-

- Me desvele, porque no podía pasar de nivel - Contesto butch como si nada

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso brick se lanzo hacia a butch para golpearlo, momoko se sorprendió ante la reacción de su jefe ya se imaginaba que lo regañaría, pero pegarle enserio que estaba enojado, ella rápidamente intento cubrir la cámara de seguridad con un portafolio que traía [jaja lol]

- Kaoru ayúdame - pidió la ojirosa

- S-si - Kaoru estaba en shock nunca se había imaginado que Brcik podía ser igual de infantil que bucth

Ambos hermanos peleaban como niños con mordidas y jalones de pelo

- Esto no funciona -decía momoko viendo que sus intentos de cubrir todo no servían

- BASTA! - grito kaoru separando a los dos "Hombres"

- El empezó - dijo Brick acomodándose el traje

- Tu fuiste el que se lanzo sobre mi - se defendió bucth

- Escucha Brcik ya se que te dan ganas de estrangularlo... A mi también de echo - suspiro kaoru- Pero el es mi jefe y no puedo dejar que lo hagas solo ten paciencia por favor -

- Bien - pauso - Pero la próxima ves no pienso detenerme - dijo esto ultimo viendo a su hermano

- JA! solo inténtalo - dijo butch con sorna

Brcik intentaba ser paciente, pero la verdad es que con alguien como butch no se podía, le arrebato el portafolio a momoko y se lo aventó a butch

- Aauuch ! - grito una chica sobándose el chichón en su cabeza

- Kaoru! - dijo momoko dirigiéndose a su amiga - Brick que te pasa! Como se te ocurre pegarle - Lo regaño

- Ella se atravesó - intentaba defenderse

Butch no podía salir del shock Kaoru se avía atravesado cuando el golpe iba para el, no podía creer lo que avía echo, que esa chica estaba loca, a ella ni siquiera le agradaba el y aun así lo defendió. La puerta del elevador se abrió sacándolo del transe [Porfin xD]

- Oye Kaoru sabes que fue un accidente verdad - Decía Brcik intentando no ser demandado xD

- Si esta bien -decía la chica con la mano en la frente caminando ala oficina

- Te pagare el medico... pero tienes que mantenerlo en secreto -

Momoko le dedico una mira desaprobatoria

- Que ella se atravesó - volvió a defenderse

Una kaoru muy sonriente y un butch salían de la oficina de brick

- Te sientes muy feliz de haber sido golpeada - pregunto butch

- No es nada, fue solo un pequeño golpe - pauso - Además tengo dinero - Dijo esto alzando el sobre de dinero que le había dado brick

- Si pero es para el medico -

- Acaso el gran bucth se preocupa por mi - Se burlo Kaoru - Además, no es necesario con un poco de hielo ya esta bien -

- As lo que quieras entonces - contesto bucth fingiendo desinterés

Sin duda las cosas para Kaoru en el trabajo empezaban a cambiar...


End file.
